Thomas Bellamy
Thomas H Bellamy Is The Character And main Star of Loud House and The Incredible hulk appearance Thomas Is slender Tall Boy HE has Short Blond Hair and He has Glasses Has a Blue Jacket a Brown shirt a Belt Jeans and wears Brown Shoes and his skin is white as Snow For Pajamas he wears a Night cap and a Button up and pants Personality Thomas is optimstic, good-natured, inventive, silly, funny ,calm, polite, humble,serious, smart, intelligent, curious , wise and responsible for science and he can be very angered easy and he also has nightmares but he has a good heart and to Shy Gal and reserved and loves cheese. He has a vast, expansive knowledge of machinery, and is an unrivaled master mechanic. Many of his inventions are built to make his life more leisurable, and perform simple tasks for him, suggesting Thomas is quite a lazy man. However, the reason he takes so many shortcuts is so that he can focus more of his time at working on grand machines, and leaves simpler tasks to his devices. Though he is a genius in the technology department, he generally lacks common sense in most other aspects of life, and tends to ignore the obvious right in front of him. His favorite cheese is Wensleydale and he always has to eat it with crackers. The concept of eating cheese without crackers greatly disturbs him. He is not very assertive, and tends to go along with whatever everyone else is doing. The grounded, and very practical Bobby has to step in whenever Thomas is in danger, as Thomas is easily panicked. Despite His Good side When He Gets angry or stressed He would Transform Into the Hulk Powers and Abilities Transformation: Due to the Gamma Radiation exposure to his body coupled with childhood trauma, Thomas transforms into the giant green-skinned humanoid called the Hulk whenever he is under extreme stress, angry, enraged or excited. As the Hulk, he possesses superhuman powers which include: * Superhuman Strength: Hulk's primary power is his strength, able to move immensely heavy materials, such as cars or boulders. Derived from his anger, the angrier Hulk becomes, the stronger he becomes, and the more heavy objects he can move. A side-effect of this strength is that Hulk grows bigger as his anger rises above regular levels. * Superhuman Speed: Using his superhumanly strong legs, the Hulk can run and achieve speeds up to 300mph. * Superhuman Durability: '''The Hulk's skin, muscles and bones are far more durable than a normal human's, able to take tremendous punishment from both firearms and superhuman blows. Whenever bullets hit his skin, they bounced off harmlessly, seemingly causing nothing more than an annoyance to Hulk. * '''Superhuman Stamina: The Hulk's stamina is much greater than that of a normal human's. This allows him to perform physical activities for a longer period. * Superhuman Leaping Ability: Hulk can cover up to four or five miles in a single leap, able to cover a lot of ground and reach the Golden Gate Bridge of San Francisco without trouble. * Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Despite his incredible durability, Hulk is not invincible. He can be harmed, but when he is, his regeneration acts up and eliminates all forms of injury. The time it takes for any injury to heal may take up to a few seconds or a few minutes, depending on the severity of the injury. This instantaneous regeneration may also endow a measure of immunity to all diseases and has an enhanced longevity. * '''Superhuman Disease Immunity: Due to his accelerated healing factor; the Hulk is immune to all types of diseases and Earthly viruses. * Superhuman Longevity: Due to his accelerated healing factor; the Hulk ages far slower than a normal human. * '''Gamma Energy Releasing: '''When Hulk gets angrier enough, he releases a massive amount of gamma energy from his body which he uses as a deadly weapon against his foes. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Hulk, while having no formal training, he's formidable hand-to-hand combatant simply due to his great physical attributes. Hulk often engages his enemies using brawling techniques that make full use of his strenght. He also do punches and kicks with several occasions. Gallery boom.png|Thomas Having himself Caught in the accident Trivia